


Aches and Pains

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, M/M, dialogue-heavy, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: Fin comes home with an ache in his shoulder, John knows exactly why, and vows to give Fin quite a few more aches and pains before the night is totally over.





	

Fin entered the apartment, rubbing his right shoulder. John knew immediately why it was sore and, sighing, he prepared an ice pack. Without saying anything, he gently guided Fin to the sofa and tenderly applied the ice pack.

“Better?” he asked, trying to wipe the hint of sarcasm out of his voice.

“Don’t you dare fuckin’ say it,” Fin growled. 

“Wasn’t going to, my love,” John said sweetly, leaning in for a kiss from his husband. “I mean, just because _I_ started letting the younger, eager generation do it years ago…”

“I ain’t past my prime yet.”

“Never said you were,” John soothed. “Never said _I_ was either, but I prefer to save up aches and pains for things that are worth it. Like…” he leaned forward and whispered some choice words in Fin’s ear. “That would be worth a few ice packs,” he finished.

Fin groaned. 

“You got that new boy on the team, he’s young, let him do it,” John said.

“I’ll never live it down,” Fin answered, shifting the ice pack.

“Carisi doesn’t seem the type to give you even light teasing over it.”

“Yeah, well, Rollins will give me enough, and _she_ does it, so I ain’t playin’ the old card yet. Besides, soon as you play the old card, you start getting more desk duty.”

“I doubt Liv still does it.”

“Well, she has minions for that. Comes with being a lieutenant.”

“Aren’t you sitting for your sergeant’s exam soon anyway? Then you’ll have minions too and you can play the minion card instead of the old card.”

“And by the way, I _ain’t_ old.”

“My love, when did I say you were?”

“You just keep implyin’ it,” Fin grumbled.

“No, I just keep telling you you’re a mite old to be bashing people’s doors in. Especially nowadays, with all these heavy security doors.”

Fin slumped against the sofa. “Had wanted to whip you tonight – all I could think about this morning, you on your stomach, your ass wigglin’ in anticipation, turnin’ red as I whipped you – but my shoulder hurts too much for a proper whippin’.”

“You are _never_ banging down another door again,” John said firmly. “If it means I don’t get my daily dose of sex from you, I don’t care how silly you look, you do whatever you have to to ensure you come home to me sore-free. Only I get to cause aches and pains.”

“You don’t just _cause_ pains, Munch, you _are_ a pain.”

“Mm, true, but I’m _your_ pain. I got all the paperwork to prove it, never mind our wedding rings.”

John and Fin laced their fingers together, watching, for a moment, as light twinkled off their rings. John leaned in for a tender kiss. “I love you, my love,” he said softly. “And I know why you do it.”

“I love you too. And I’m sorry about tonight, but thanks for understanding.”

“Mmm, now I’m sure we can find something that doesn’t require your shoulder in bed,” John said. “Been ages since I fucked you, usually I want your cock too much for that. But I think tonight I’m gonna fuck you, and fuck you hard. You want?”

“Babe, you always know just how to get me to forget about these aches. I’ll be right there.”

Fin sat for another moment on the couch, then sighed happily and got up, letting the ice pack fall down onto the seat. He’d deal with that tomorrow, his husband had promised to give him some more aches and pains, and he was sure as fuck looking forward to _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by watching Fin knock in a door on tonight's episode and thinking, "He's getting old for that... boy he'd be pissed by me thinking that. Bet John thinks that, and bet it's a source of contention between them" and voila fic.


End file.
